The current display types mainly include liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, plasma display panel (PDP), electronic ink display, and so on. The OLED display is generally acknowledged in the industry as the third-generation display technology after the LCD display due to its advantages including lightness and thinness, active luminescence, quick response speed, large viewing angle, abundant color, high brightness, low power consumption, high and low temperature resistance, and the like, and can be widely applied in terminal products such as intelligent mobile phone, tablet computer and television.
The OLED with an organic substrate has excellent characteristics of the traditional OLED, while good flexibility of the organic substrate enables it to have a more attractive application prospect in both performance and use. However, after a patterned anode layer has been formed on the organic substrate, when an inorganic layer is deposited on the anode layer using plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method, since the substances or gases during the preparation of the inorganic layer would react with the organic substrate (for example, in the course of preparing an SiO2 thin film from the reaction SiH4+2N2O→SiO2+2N2+2H2 by employing SiH4 and N2O as gas sources using PECVD method, the N2O gas used during the reaction would react with the organic substrate), holes would be generated in the organic substrate, and the holes generated in the organic substrate would result in failure of the OLED.